Aku Akan Selalu Menunggumu, Primera
by Hiiragi Izumi
Summary: Merupakan cerita yang berfokus kepada pacarnya Primera yang dimana rencana kehidupannya di Camden Beach berantakan akibat pertemuannya dengan M3nya Razor.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Penulis tidak memilki NFS : Most wanted 2005. Hak cipta sepenuhnya dimiliki oleh EA dan pihak terkait. Trims.

Rockport, sebuah kota yang terdiri dari tiga distrik. Dari ketiga distrik, distrik Camden Beach menjadi salah satu distrik yang sering aku kunjungi. Selain bisa melihat lautan yang luas, aku pun bisa merasakan kenyamanan yang bisa membuatku melupakan segala permasalahan yang terjadi dalam pikiranku. Baik itu mengenai pekerjaan, maupun urusan percintaan. Namun, semakin sering aku mengunjungi distrik ini terkadang membuatku merasa kesepian. Dan perasaan kesal dan cemburu ini semakin menjadi-jadi. Ya, seandainya si pengendara M3 bodoh itu tidak merebut pacar dan kehidupanku sebelumnya.

Aku akan selalu menunggumu, Primera

 _Sebuah cerita mengenai pacarnya Primera, salah satu anggota Blacklist yang namanya tak dikenal oleh banyak orang di Rockport._

Chapter 1

Dogde Neon, mungkin mobil ini terlihat biasa saja. Banyak juga yang menggunakan mobil ini di jalan raya disini. Namun, inilah alasan kenapa aku memilih mobil ini. Karena, banyak orang yang tidak tau kalau aku menjadi pembalap liar dengan menggunakan mobil ini. Banyak sekali polisi yang pernah berusaha menangkapku. Namun semuanya gagal dikarenakan polisi disini sering salah menangkapku. Ya, penampilan mobil ini sangatlah tidak mencerminkan seorang pembalap jalanan. Bahkan suara knalpot mobil ini sangatlah halus bagaikan mobil standar.

Oh, rasanya aku belum mengenalkan diri. Namaku Risma Anggraini Salsabilah Putri, keturunan Indonesia yang tinggal di Camden Beach karena diajak pacarku dan kami berencana menikah disini. Namun, semuanya berubah ketika dalam perjalanan menuju tempat dimana seharusnya aku dilamar, sebuah M3 memaksa menutup jalan dan membuat pacarku mengerem mendadak. Sesaat setelah berhasil membuat rencana kami sedikit terhambat, keluarlah seorang pemuda. Usianya sekitar 23-24 tahun pada saat itu. Dia pun menghampiri kami yang menggunakan Primera yang dimiliki oleh pacarku. Setelah berargumen beberapa saat, dia pun kembali kemobilnya. Lalu dia pun memarkirkan mobilnya disamping mobil kami. Aku pu tak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan olehnya dengan pacarku sampai aku mendengarkan sahutan…

" _Till the police station in Rosewood. Race is continued even the police are chasing us!"_

Apa? Balapan? Sungguh aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ya Gusti, padahal hari ini harusnya menjadi hari kebahagiaan yang membuatku bakal merasakan yang namanya pernikahan yang pertama dan tentu saja yang terakhir. Semuanya menjadi berantakan karena M3 itu nyaris membuat kecelakaan dengan menutup jalan kami. Lalu pacarku mengatakan…

"Jangan khawatir, begitu balapan ini selesai. Aku akan langsung melamarmu."

Terdengar sangat romantis tapi belum tentu bisa terlaksana. Begitu balapan dimulai, M3 itu langsung berakselerasi menjauhi mobil kami dengan kecepatannya yang luar biasa. Pacarku pun berusaha mengejar M3 itu dengan mengeluarkan semua potensi yang dimiliki oleh Primeranya. Padahal Primera ini sudah mengalami banyak modifikasi, jangankan untuk menang dalam balapan ini. Menyalip M3 itu pun susah sekali. Setiap kali kami berhasil mensejajarkan dengan mobil itu, dia pun tiba-tiba menambah kecepatan mobilnya dengan mengeluarkan api dari knalpotnya. Pacarku pun semakin kesal melihat api dari mobil itu.

"Razor brengsek! Rupanya dia nyimpen nos toh. Sial, parts itu belum dipasang di mobil ini!"

Aku pun semakin tidak mengerti kenapa pacarku bisa marah seperti ini. Namun satu hal yang pasti, ketika Razor melakukan kesalahan dalam mengambil jalur dalam tikungan menuju tol. Pacarku terlihat sangat senang dan memacukan mobil kami jauh lebih cepat pada saat di jalan raya.

"Akhirnya, tibalah saatnya untuk melarikan diri dari Razor dengan kecepatan 330 km/h!"

Aku pun sempat melirik ke _speedometer_ dan melihat jarum indikator sudah mendekati angka 320. Itu berarti sebentar lagi kecepatan 330 km/h bakal tercapai. Dan biasanya lawannya sudah dinyatakan menyerah sebelum mencapai batas kecepatan itu. Namun kali ini keadaan sangat berbeda. Pada saat _speedometer_ sudah mencapai kecepatan tersebut, Razor sudah berada dibelakang kami. Ini merupakan masalah buat kami, jika sudah melewati batas kecepatan tersebut. Maka mesin meleduk pun kemungkinan besar terjadi karena suhu mesin pun melewati batas. Dan benar saja ketika kecepatan kami sudah menembus angka 332 km/h, mesin kami mengeluarkan asap. Tanda mesin meleduk pun terjadi. Kami pun memarkirkan mobil ke sisi rumput di jalan tol dan berhenti disana.

Aku pun merasa kasihan kepada pacarku karena dia merasa bersalah telah membuat mesin Primeranya meleduk. Aku pun bergegas menelpon mobil derek langganan untuk menjemput mobil kami. Setelah selesai menelpon, aku pun berusaha untuk menenangkan pacarku sampai mobil derek pun tiba.

Beberapa lama kemudian, tibalah mobil derek pun tiba di lokasi. Pengendara mobil derek itu turun dari mobil dan tiba-tiba mengatakan

"Bagaimana usaha lamarannya? Sepertinya gagal ya, Risma-san?"

Lalu aku pun mengangguk sebagai tanda kalau lamarannya pun gagal


	2. Chapter 2

Panduan untuk membaca dalam fic ini

 _Aku_ dipakai ketika menggunakan dialog berbahasa selain Bahasa Indonesia, dalam sesi _flashback_ , dan mengambil bagian dari chapter sebelumnya diawal cerita

Selain ketentuan diatas maka dianggap normal. Terima kasih.

Disclaimer : Penulis tidak memiliki NFS Most Wanted 2005, Lucky Star, K-ON!. Masing masing judul yang disebutkan merupakan hak cipta dari pihak-pihak terkait. Terima kasih.

* * *

 _"Bagaimana usaha lamarannya? Sepertinya gagal ya, Risma-san?"_

 _Lalu aku pun mengangguk sebagai tanda kalau lamarannya pun gagal_

Chapter 2

"Sudah kuduga. _That Razor, he doesn't want to see someone happy, doesn't he?_ "

Aku pun mengangguk setuju walaupun ada bagian yang sedikit kurang paham. Tidak ada pembicaraan baru selagi menaikkan mobil. Mungkin mereka memang fokus bekerja. Dimulai dari memarkirkan truk mereka hingga pas didepan Primera. Lalu mereka menurunkan penghubung antara truk dengan tanah. Dan akhirnya Primera pun bisa dinaikkan keatas truk. Setelah naik keatas truk, mereka mengikat ban mobil dengan tali agar mobilnya tidak bergerak pada saat truk dijalankan.

"Anu…"

Aku pun memulai pembicaraan baru.

"Azusa-san?"

Orang yang bernama Azusa pun menoleh.

"Ya? Ada Apa?"

Aku berpikir sesaat untuk memikirkan topik selanjutnya.

"Memangnya benar ya, Razor sangat gak kepengen lihat orang lain bahagia?"

Tanpa sadar aku menanyakan hal yang disebut oleh Azusa-san sebelum memulai pekerjaannya.

"Risma-san, kalau kau benar-benar penasaran. Di bengkel nanti aku jelaskan semuanya," Jawab Azusa.

Aku pun memilih untuk diam setelah mendengar jawaban Azusa. Selagi terdiam, pacarku pun mengatakan kalau aku naik mobil bareng Azusa-san dan temannya, lalu dia juga mengatakan kalau dia pulangnya nanti saja setelah minum teh disalah satu tempat minum favorit pacarku. Sepertinya dia mau curhat dengan Master disana.

Setelah melalui perjalanan yang cukup lama, kami pun tiba di markas atau bisa dibilang bengkel yang berada dekat taman di Rosewood. Tempat ini dulunya merupakan sebuah pasar untuk barang-barang bekas. Karena satu dan lain hal, tempat ini pun tidak terurus. Sehingga, pacarku membuat tempat ini menjadi sebuah bengkel dadakan. Dalam bengkel ini terdapat banyak mobil. Dari Subaru Vivio sampai Lamborghini Gallardo pun ada dalam bengkel ini. Banyak perlengkapan pun tersedia. Terdapat banyak pembalap jalanan yang tinggal di bengkel ini. Karena, mereka kesusahan mencari tempat tinggal. Jadi, pacarku lah yang menyediakan tempat tinggal untuk mereka. Seseorang dari salah satu mereka pun datang menghampiriku.

"Risma-san! Bagaimana hasilnya? Apakah Rizki melamarmu pada hari ini?"

Yang datang menghampiriku ialah Konata Izumi. Dia memiliki fisik yang lumayan pendek dengan rambut warna biru yang panjangnya sampai pinggulnya. Walaupun begitu, dia sendiri sudah memiliki surat izin mengemudi dan mengendarai Subaru Vivio yang mobilnya terparkir di bengkel ini.

"Gagal. Tapi bukan karena aku maupun Rizki. Tapi ini semua akibat pengendara M3 itu." Aku pun menarik nafas atas kekecewaan.

"Sepertinya dia sudah gila. Rasa depresi akibat tidak ada seorang pun yang menantangnya berakibat dia sering merusak hubungan orang lain ya." Ujar Konata.

"Aku tak mengerti. Bisa saja kan kalau aku bakal menantangnya?" Tanyaku yang kemudian dijawab dengan ekspresi kaget dari Konata.

"Risma-san? Kau serius mau menantang Razor? Memang dia kepingin mendapatkan tantangan…" Katanya terhenti sesaat, "Tapi, dia itu anggota _blacklist_ nomor 1 loh. Sementara kau sendiri berada di urutan 220. Sangat jauh untuk bisa mengejarnya."

Aku pun terdiam setelah mendengar pernyataan Konata barusan.

"Omong-omong, Konata-san. Posisimu sendiri dalam blacklist itu urutan berapa?" Tanyaku.

"Aku? Saat ini aku diurutan 16. Rivalku berikutnya si Izzy setelah itu lawan Kagami. Itu kalau dia tidak menantang Vic yang mengejutkan bisa mengalahkan Izzy sebelum dia ditantang oleh Kagami." Jawab Konata.

"Tunggu, kok aku bakal lawan kamu sih? Ini sih namanya pertandingan dalam satu tim." Sahut seseorang yang disebutkan oleh Konata.

Yang barusan menyahut pernyataan Konata ialah Kagami Hiiragi. Teman dari Konata. Dia memiliki gaya rambut _twintail_ berwarna ungu yang panjangnya diprediksi sepunggung. Seperti yang Konata-san bilang, dia saat ini berada dalam urutan 14 dalam blacklist.

Azusa-san pun menghampiri kami. Lalu dia memanggilku untuk berbicara mengenai masa lalunya Razor. Namun aku menundanya karena menurutku ini bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk mengatakannya. Azusa-san pun paham dengan penjelasanku. Lalu aku pun kembali ke Konata dan Kagami.

"Kagami-san sendiri menggunakan mobil apa?" Tanyaku.

"Untuk menantang blacklist, aku pakai Mitsubishi Lancer Evo 9. Buat pursuit biasanya pakai Silvia S13. Dan kalau bosen pakai keduanya baru Lamborghini Gallardo yang keluar." Jawab Kagami.

"Jadi, Lamborghini berwarna hitam yang sedang dalam servis itu punyamu?" Tanyaku kaget ketika Kagami menyebutkan Lamborghini Gallardo.

"Iya. Karena memang sudah jadwalnya ganti oli sih." Jawabnya.

"Risma-san," Kagami pun memanggilku.

"Iya?" Jawabku sambil memiringkan kepala.

"Kau serius untuk menantang Razor?"

Pertanyaan Kagami barusan membuatku berpikir keras. Apakah aku benar-benar akan melawan Razor atau tidak. Aku pun berpikir apakah harus menyediakan mobil cadangan selain Dodge Neon ini. Bagaimana dengan lawanku, apakah langsung lompat naik 100 orang atau harus satu per satu. Berbagai pemikiran lainnya pun muncul. Kagami pun mengatakan bahwa aku boleh menjawab pertanyaannya dilain waktu. Karena dalam mengambil keputusan tidak boleh gegabah menurutnya. Kagami pun menyarankan sebaiknya aku berkonsultasi dengan Rizki, pacarku. Karena, posisi Rizki dalam blacklist cukup tinggi. Yakni urutan ke 3. Diatasnya ialah Bull dan Razor. Aku pun menangguk setuju.

Setelah itu, aku pun menuju ruangan istirahat untuk sekedar melepaskan kelelahan untuk sesaat.

=w=

Setelah tidur siang, aku pun membereskan rambut yang berantakan selekas bangun. Selagi membereskan rambut, aku mendengar suara pintu diketok. Lalu aku pun mendengar suara pacarku memanggil. Aku pun bergegas untuk menyelesaikan rambutku dan menemuinya. Ketika aku membuka pintu, dia mengajakku untuk jalan-jalan. Aku pun kebingungan. Mobilnya sendiri masih dalam perbaikan untuk mengatasi sistem pendinginan mobilnya. Lalu dia mengatakan kalau kita jalan-jalan dengan Dodge Neon milikku. Akhirnya aku pun setuju karena sekalian memanaskan mesinnya setelah terakhir dipakai sekitar seminggu yang lalu.

Dalam perjalanan kami, pacarku menanyakan apakah aku akan ikut dalam usaha mengalahkan Razor. Aku pun mengatakan sebenarnya aku tertarik, tetapi aku pun merasa tak yakin. Lalu dia menyarankan untuk pergi ke dealer mobil. Aku pun langsung mengatakan tak perlu kesana karena aku memang masih tidak yakin. Namun, dia mengatakan kalau masih belum yakin, anggap saja untuk melihat mobil saja. Dia juga mengkhawatirkan kondisi Neon ini dapat bertahan dalam perjalananku menuju Razor.

Setibanya kami di dealer mobil, aku pun langsung bergegas untuk melihat speksifikasi mobil yang ditawarkan disana. Dealer mobil ini merupakan salah satu dealer mobil terbesar di Rockport dan juga tempat dimana pacarku dan rekannya membeli mobil.

Aku pun menyusuri setiap sudut dari dealer itu. Mulai dari melihat sedan, MPV, SUV bahkan _hatchback_ pun aku perhatikan setiap sudutnya. Aku pun sempat berpikir kalau Dodge Dart bakal jadi pengganti Neon. Disisi lain, aku pun tertarik untuk menggunakan Subaru Forester atau Nissan Primera Wagon. Aku pun sempat pusing karena pilihan tersebut.

Pacarku pun menyarankan untuk menggunakan Mazda 323F Wagon. Karena ukurannya yang kompak dan bisa lakukan _engine swap_ ke 13B kalau mau mendapatkan performa lebih tinggi. Selain itu dia juga rekomendasikan Toyota Hilux dan Ford Focus RS. Ketika aku menanyakan peluang modifikasi mengenai kedua mobil itu, dia hanya bilang paling gampang itu Hilux untuk keperluan secara umum dan Focus RS untuk rute-rute berkecepatan tinggi. Akhirnya aku pun memberikan mobil pilihanku. Yang mengejutkan, dia terlihat tidak tertarik pada Primera Wagon dan Forester tapi dia lebih tertarik ke Dodge Dart.

Aku pun bingung kenapa dia lebih memilih ke Dart. Ketika aku tanyakan alasannya, dia hanya mengatakan mobil ini memiliki potensi jika dikonversi ke roda belakang. Mesin bawaannya pun bisa menghasilkan performa tinggi. Dipadukan dengan konversi ke roda belakang maka didapatlah sedan berkemampuan setara Lamborghini Aventador. Namun, dia juga memperhatikan keselamatan diriku ketika membawa mobil ini. Aku pun ditanyai apakah aku serius memilih Dodge Dart sebagai mobil yang bakal menggantikan Dodge Neon yang saat ini aku pakai. Aku pun mengangguk setuju.

Setelah melakukan proses pembayaran, aku pun melihat Dodge Dart yang telah aku beli sudah berada diatas truk. Aku merasa sangat senang sekaligus ketakutan ketika melihat truk yang mengangkut mobil itu bergerak menuju bengkel. Aku pun disuruh oleh pacarku untuk pulang duluan lagi. Kali ini, dia mengambil spare parts untuk berbagai mobil yang ada dibengkel sekaligus mengambil parts yang diperlukan untuk Dart. Aku pun langsung membawa Neon pulang. Karena kebetulannya aku juga ingin berkonsultasi dengan Konata dan Kagami mengenai langkahku selanjutnya.

=w=

Setibanya di bengkel…

Aku pun bergegas untuk mencari Konata dan Kagami dan seseorang rekan mereka memanggilku.

"Risma-san, mereka berdua sedang pergi ke toko buku untuk membeli buku baru."

"Ah Mugi. Benarkah?" Tanyaku.

Orang yang aku panggil Mugi pun mengatakan, "Iya. Omong-omong, selamat ya atas mobil barunya. Mau dipakai buat apa?"

"Sebagai pengganti Neon sih. Tapi belum bisa dipakai sekarang." Jawabku santai.

"Benarkah? Jadi kamu mau ikut membantu kami dalam menghancurkn organisasi blacklist bersama?" Tanya Mugi.

"Menghancurkan blacklist? Ah… maksudnya mengalahkan Razor?" Aku pun bertanya kembali ke Mugi.

"Iya itu maksudku." Jawab Mugi.

"Kalau itu, aku bakal maju pakai Neon dulu. Begitu Dart sudah selesai dimodif baru aku pakai Dart." Kataku.

Selagi ngobrol dengan Mugi, aku mendengar suara pintu dibuka. Begitu aku lihat, ternyata Konata dan Kagami sudah balik dari belanja di toko buku. Yang kalau aku lihat dari ekspresinya, mereka sepertinya kecewa.

"Pada akhirnya itu novel belum rilis juga ya. Padahal menurutku rilisnya hari ini." Kata Kagami sambil menghembuskan nafas.

"Aku juga kiranya hari ini berbagai judul yang aku ikuti sudah keluar edisi barunya." Ujar Konata dengan nada kecewa.

"Sepertinya tunggu saja besok deh…" kata Kagami terputus. "Sepertinya bakal ada anggota baru atau ada yang meremajakan mobil balapnya deh." Katanya setelah melihat Dodge Dart.

Konata pun melihat kearah kami. Lalu dia bergerak menghampiri kami dan dia pun langsung duduk di antara kami. Kagami pun mengikuti dengan mengambil kursi didepan Konata.

"Lalu, Risma-san. Kalau melihat mobil itu, kau bakal ikut melawan Razor?" Tanya Kagami.

"Iya." Jawabku singkat.

"Sebelumnya. Konata, tolong ambilkan _tablet_ yang diatas meja di kamarku dong. Untuk mengecek profil Risma-san disini." Ujar Kagami sambil meminta tolong kepada Konata.

Konata pun bergegas menuju kamarnya Kagami untuk mengambil barang yang diminta oleh Kagami.

"Anu, Kagami-san. Untuk apa mengecek profilku?" Tanyaku kebingungan.

"Untuk mengambil langkah berikutnya. Siapa tahu kau bisa langsung melawan peringkat 200 atau 100 misalnya." Jawab Kagami.

"Eh? Emangnya bisa?" Aku pun makin bingung dengan jawaban Kagami.

"Selama prestasimu disini bisa melewati para angota blacklist diatasmu ya bisa. Karena itu hak untuk anggota yang peringkat di blacklist ada dibawah 50 besar." Jawab Mugi.

"Lalu batas peringkat blacklist yang bisa dilewati itu sampai mana?" Tanyaku kembali.

"Paling tinggi peringkat 49." Jawab Mugi.

Konata pun kembali dari kamarnya Kagami membawa barang yang diminta oleh Kagami. Kagami membuka aplikasi untuk melacak _rap sheet_ dari kepolisian Rockport. Lalu setelah sudah terkoneksi dengan rap sheet, Kagami pun langsung mencari namaku dalam _database_ nya. Beberapa saat kemudian, dia berhasil menemukan namaku dan langsung mengecek isi dari rap sheetku itu.

"Risma-san. Jumlah _bounty_ mu sebenarnya bisa langsung naik ke peringkat 19 namun jumlah balapanmu untuk bisa mencapai peringkat 19 kurang 30 balapan lagi." Kata Kagami setelah melihat rekorku.

"Eh? Hebat sekali. Bagaimana caranya bisa lolos dari kejaran polisi federal yang menggunakan Chevrolet Corvette C6 dan Nissan GT-R itu?" Tanya Mugi.

"Sebenarnya karena banyak sekali Dodge Neon di kota ini. Sehingga aku pun mudah meloloskan diri setelah pengejaran." Jawabku santai.

"Bagaimana caranya? Mobilmu sendiri sudah mengalami modifikasi kan? Kok polisi bisa kesulitan mencari kendaraanmu?" Tanya Mugi yang penasaran akibat jawabanku.

"Memang sudah dimodifikasi. Namun masih tergolong ringan jika dibanding dengan mobil kalian sih. Aku hanya menggunakan turbo ukuran sedang dengan intercooler yang sedang juga. Setelah itu rasio kompresinya juga aku rendahkan supaya tidak mudah jebol mesinnya. Tenaga mobilku hanya sekitar 250 HP." Jawabku.

"EH?! 250 HP?! Itu sih terlalu kecil untuk bisa bertahan melawan Supercar disini." Sahut Konata, Kagami dan Mugi berbarengan.

"Sebenarnya bisa diatas itu. Bahkan 350 HP pun bisa dicapai. Cuman mobilku aku setting supaya tidak berisik pas berjalan dan mobil polisi pun gak tau kalau aku ngebut dalam keadaan cruising di tol." Aku pun berujar demikian.

"Jadi itu alasan mengapa ada gosip kalau sekalinya ada yang makai Neon untuk balapan di Rockport, mobil polisipun susah untuk menangkapnya." Kata Konata setelah mendengarkan penjelasanku.

"Tapi, tenaga sekecil itu pasti memiliki kelebihan lain kan?" Tanya Kagami.

"Iya. Bobot mobilku hanya sekitar 800 Kg dan penggerak mobil pun dirubah ke roda belakang. Jadi kudu hati-hati mengontrolnya di tikungan. Kalau tidak hati-hati _spin out_ pun sangat mungkin terjadi." Jawabku.

"800 Kg?! Jangan bilang bodinya bukan bawaan Neon lagi." Sahut Mugi.

"Itu sangat mungkin karena memang bodinya dibuat dari karbon seutuhnya. Aku juga menambahkan sedikit aluminium supaya bodinya makin kuat. Interior pun dibuat seminimalis mungkin dan semua yang tidak berguna untuk balapan pun dicopot. Sehingga aku bisa menggunakan _roll cage_ untuk memperkuat bodi. Jumlah bangku maksimal hanya 2 karena penggunaan roll cage itu." Aku pun menjawab pernyataan Mugi sambil minum teh.

"Ehem. Jadi, peringkat berapa yang bakal kau tantang duluan Risma-san?" Tanya Kagami.

"Mungkin peringkat 50 saja kali ya. Bisa minta info mengenainya?" Tanyaku balik.

"Blacklist urutan 50 ya… eh Mugi, peringkatmu keberapa sekarang?" Kagami bertanya kepada Mugi.

Mugi yang mendengarnya pun terlihat pucat. Badannya pun terasa bergetar di kursi tempat dia duduk. Aku pun penasaran karenanya.

"Anu, Mugi. Kau kenapa?" Tanyaku melihat tingkah Mugi yang mencurigakan.

"Bagaimana ini?!" Kata Mugi berbisik. "Saat ini aku berada di peringkat 50. Artinya…" Dia tetap mengatakannya sambil berbisik.

"Mugi, jangan bilang kalau kamu… peringkat 50 di Blacklist?!" Sahut Kagami kaget.

"I… I… Iya, Kagami!" Mugi mengatakannya sambil berteriak.

Aku pun kaget begitu mengetahui kalau Mugi saat ini berada diperingkat 50 dalam blacklist. Lalu aku pun baru menyadari kalau ini bakal menjadi pertandingan satu tim kalau aku tetap menantang Mugi. Kemudian aku pun mendapatkan ide lain.

"A… Anu. Kalau peringkat 51 di Blacklist siapa?" Tanyaku kepada Kagami.

"Peringkat 51 ya… Kalau itu sih… Ah! Namanya Rogers Baldminon. Dia menggunakan Aston Martin DB7 Coupe. Spesialisasinya merupakan Highway racing. Mobilnya sendiri sudah mengalami modifikasi pada mesin sehingga tenaganya menjadi 450 HP. Hampir 2x tenaga Neonmu. Tapi bobot mobilnya saat ini masih 2x lebih berat dari Neonmu, atau sekitar 1600 Kg. Untuk mengalahkannya kau cukup selesaikan satu balapan. Namun masalahnya…" Jawab Kagami terputus.

"Masalahnya?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Balapan dengannya sangat panjang. Dia merupakan tipe pembalap ketahanan. Jadi siap-siap saja balapan dengannya bisa memakan waktu minimal 45 menit. Pernah seseorang menantangnya dan mampu bertahan selama 2 jam balapan di tol. Namun bannya bermasalah sehingga dia gagal menduduki peringkat 51." Jawab Kagami.

"Trus kalau di urutan 49 siapa ya?" Tanyaku setelah mendengarkan penjelasan Kagami.

"Blacklist urutan 49… Namanya Nakajima Seiri. Nickname 'Kaguya Kagayaku'. Mobilnya Toyota Crown Athlete GRS204 dengan VIP Style. Spesialisasinya ialah _Cost to States Pursuit_. Untuk mengalahkannya ada 2 balapan. Satu tipe _circuit_ di tol Rockport selama 7 putaran dan satu lagi ialah _sprint_ dengan rute Heritage and Campus. Mobilnya sendiri menghasilkan tenaga 520 HP dengan bobot yang tergolong enteng untuk ukuran sedan mewah sekelas Crown. Yaitu 1320 Kg." Jawab Kagami setelah melihat data blacklist.

"Aku sendiri mulai ragu bisa mengalahkannya. Dikarenakan satu rute circuit itu pastinya bisa menghasilkan kecepatan tinggi kan?" Aku pun mulai ragu ketika mendengar pernyataan Kagami.

"Satu hal lagi. Kalau mobilmu bisa menghasilkan kecepatan tertinggi diatas 245 KM/H, maka peluang kamu menang lebih besar. Walau tenaga dia besar, dia sendiri malas merubah rasio gigi mobilnya. Jadi angka yang tadi aku sebutkan merupakan kecepatan tertinggi yang ia capai dengan Crownnya." Kagami menjawab keraguan yang muncul dalam benakku.

"Untung Neonku bisa mencapai kecepatan 260 KM/H walau tenaga yang dihasilkan tergolong kecil. Yang penting membalap sepenuh hati dan hindari kesalahan deh." Gumamku.

"Anehnya walau peringkatnya lebih rendah, performa mobil Mugi lebih kencang daripada urutan 49. Atau kalau boleh jujur, performa mobil Mugi sendiri seharusnya berada diperingkat top 30." Ujar Kagami setelah melihat data Mugi.

"Lebih baik aku jelaskan sendiri deh kemampuanku," Ujar Mugi sebelum memberitahu spesifikasi mobilnya. "Aku, Tsumugi Kotobuki. Spesialisasiku ialah _Speedtrap_. Mobilku ialah Mazda RX-7 Bathurst R keluaran 2000. Untuk mengalahkanku ada 4 balapan yang harus ditempuh. 2 speedtrap dan 2 sprint normal. Mobilku sendiri menggunakan mesin bawaan 13B-REW yang sudah mengalami banyak modifikasi. Semua parts yang terdapat dimesinnya pun diganti untuk meningkatkan tenaga dan durabilitas mesinnya. Tenaga yang dihasilkan dari mobilku ialah 700 HP ketika kondisi normal. Pada saat tertentu, seperti kalau ketemu lawan yang menyusahkan. Wangan mode akan aktif. Tenaga mobil pada saat mode ini aktif menghasilkan 930 HP. Kecepatan tertinggi dalam normal mode yaitu 345 KM/H dan pada Wangan mode 390 KM/H bisa dicapai. Sebenarnya dalam spek seperti ini aku harusnya bisa masuk top 10 dalam urutan blacklist." Kata Mugi.

"Luar biasa sekali kemampuan FDmu. Terus kenapa kau tidak mengejar top 10?" Tanyaku.

"Sebenarnya… sekali lagi tertangkap. Selesailah sudah. Apalagi aku tidak ada mobil cadangan. Makanya aku memilih untuk tidak balapan sampai aku dapat mobil kedua." Jawab Mugi dengan nada depresi.

"Risma-san. FD itu apa?" Tanya Kagami kebingungan.

"Kode sasis dari Mazda RX-7 generasi ketiga yang pertama kali keluar sekitar tahun 1991 sampai 2002." Jawabku sambil mengingat-ingat.

"Tapi, kalau misalnya ada yang mau mengantarkan ke dealer langganan. Aku sangat mengapresiasi hal itu." Kata Mugi sambil merapatkan tangannya ke dada.

Aku merasa ada sesuatu bergetar dari dalam kantong. Begitu aku keluarkan dari kantong, ternyata HPku berdering pertanda panggilan masuk. Aku pun mengangkat panggilan itu. Ternyata pacarku meminta tolong untuk membawa van yang ia pakai untuk membawa barang banyak. Dia juga mengatakan, kalau Mugi butuh mobil baru datang saja ke dealer. Aku pun menanyakan darimana dia tahu mengenai hal ini. Dia pun menjawab santai, karena Mugi sendiri yang kepengen mobil baru.

Akhirnya, aku ajak Mugi ke dealer. Aku pun bisa melihat wajah senang yang terlukis diwajahnya. Kemudian, aku dan Mugi naik ke van yang biasa dikeluarkan dari bengkel jika pacarku membeli banyak parts untuk mobil. Yakni sebuah Ford Transit. Sebenarnya aku sedikit merinding ketika menyalakan mesin mobil ini. Karena, aku sudah lama tidak membawa van ini semenjak punya Neon!

Tapi begitu memegang tuas transmisi, aku pun merasa tenang. Mungkin ketakutan itu tidak ada artinya dengan berbagai pengalaman dengan mobil ini sebelum akhirnya ikut dalam organisasi blacklist.

Aku pun melajukan Transit menuju dealer dengan kecepatan tidak melebihi batas dan berhati-hati dalam bermanuver. Dikarenakan mobil ini bukanlah untuk balapan. Sehingga aku harus meningkatkan kewaspadaan ketika membawanya. Tapi, tanpa aku sadari aku membawanya terlalu berhati-hati sampai banyak mobil bergerak dibelakang mobil kami dan aku pun mendengar suara klakson saling bersahutan satu sama lain. Karenanya, aku pun kembali mengingat bagaimana membawa mobil ini seharusnya. Sehingga aku pun akhirnya terbiasa membawanya kembali dan sampai di dealer dengan selamat. Pacarku bergerak membuka pintu bagasi ketika mobilnya sudah diparkir depan tempat biasanya pacarku menaruh parts sebelum diangkut ke mobil.

Selagi pacarku mengangkut parts, aku dan Mugi menyusuri sepanjang showroom di dealer untuk melihat mobil apa yang digunakan Mugi sebagai mobil cadangan. Dia terlihat sangat senang bisa melihat mobil yang lumayan banyak dalam dealer tersebut. Namun, dia terlihat bingung mobil apa yang ia pilih. Akhirnya dia pun mencoba berkonsultasi denganku.

"Risma-san, aku sebaiknya pilih mobil apa ya? Antara Mazda RX-8, Subaru Impreza WRX STI hatchback, Nissan GT-R, Chevrolet Corvette C7 yang baru, atau BMW M4." Kata Mugi kebingungan dengan pilihannya.

Aku pun sempat kehilangan kata-kata. Semua mobil yang disebutkan oleh Mugi harganya diatas Dodge Dart yang aku bakal pakai sebagai pengganti Neon. Namun, karena aku juga pernah merasakan beberapa mobil yang disebutkan oleh Mugi. Aku pun mencoba menjawab pertanyaan Mugi walau aku tak bisa menjelaskan kelebihan dan kekurangan Corvette C7 dan BMW M4. Setelah mendengar penjelasanku, entah mengapa Mugi langsung memesan 3 mobil dan 3-3nya juga langsung diorderkan parts modifikasinya termasuk dipasang roll cage dimobilnya. Setelah Mugi selesai memesan mobilnya, Mugi pun mengajak aku pulang. Namun, Ford Transit yang tadi aku pakai sudah dibawa pulang oleh pacarku. Sehingga aku dan Mugi pun memilih untuk naik taksi untuk mencapai bengkel.

Setibanya di bengkel, Kagami pun langsung menghampiriku. Aku kaget melihatnya. Aku tanyakan alas an kenapa dia menghampiriku. Lalu ia pun menjawab…

"Sudah siapkah untuk melawan Nakajima Seiri, Risma-san?"

* * *

A/N

Akhirnya tembus 3k dalam satu chapter. Jarang sekali aku bisa nulis sepanjang ini. Semoga bisa bertahan atau lebih panjang lagi dalam chapter selanjutnya. Jangan lupa untuk review kalau sempat.


	3. Chapter 3

" _Sudah siapkah untuk melawan Nakajima Seiri, Risma-san?"_

Chapter 3

"Siap? Tentu saja!" Sahutku dengan enerjik.

"Bagus. Tapi, sepertinya kau bakal dalam masalah jika kau tidak berada didepan selama balapan dengannya," Kata Kagami.

Aku kebingungan dengan maksudnya yang didalam masalah jika aku berada dibelakang Nakajima. Menurut pernyataan Kagami, dia dikenal dengan bermain kotor selama balapan. Dia tidak segan-segan untuk mengirimkan lawan ke rumah sakit dengan menggukankan pembatas jalan, truk yang melintas bahkan pom bensin pun dipakai untuk mencegah lawannya mengalahkan dia. Dalam catatan Kagami, pernah ada satu pembalap tewas karena dia tidak bisa mengendalikan mobil ketika Nakajima mengirimkan mobilnya ke pom bensin dekat _Highway_. Pom bensin itu pun tutup selama beberapa bulan.

Aku pun merasakan sesuatu yang mengerikan jika hal ini terjadi padaku. Namun, jika ini terjadi saat ini, artinya aku batal menikah dan langsung menghadap Sang Khalik.

Mungkin karena terlalu memikirkan hal itu, Kagami pun berusaha menyadarkanku dengan mencubit tanganku. Alhasil aku pun kembali fokus ke pembicaraan.

"Namun, apakah ada cara untuk bisa menghindarinya?" Tanyaku.

"Bisa sih… lacak pergerakan dan langsung menghindar. Tapi yang susah kalo pas ngindar moncong mobilnya langsung mengarahmu. Mau tak mau harus mengcounternya agar kau bisa selamat dengan konsekuensi baret menanti." Jawab Kagami.

"Bodi baret ya… tak masalah yang penting selama sasis tidak hancur lanjut terus." Kataku.

Kagami pun langsung mengecek sesuati di tabletnya. Begitu aku lihat ternyata dia melihat profilku termasuk data kejaranku dengan polisi yang menurutku cukup memalukan. Soalnya dalam daftar itu ada satu kejaran polisi yang dimana hanya pakai pakaian dalam. Benar saja, aku mendengar dia tertawa karena melihatnya… Ah, malu…

"Kau memang menarik sekali, Risma-san. Pantas saja polisi itu tertarik sekali untuk menilangmu." Kata Kagami sambil menunjukkan sesuatu ditabnya.

Tadinya aku kira kalau Kagami menunjukkan hal memalukan itu, ternyata ia hanya menunjukkan bagian yang menjadi alasan kenapa polisi selalu mengejarku.

"Si Cross itu, emang gak pernah berubah ya, selalu saja berusaha untuk mengejar pembalap. Namun, yang selalu tertangkap itu yang menentang Razor sih. Sehingga muncul anggapan bahwa dia melindungi Razor." Katanya.

"Eh? Jadi penyebab aku selalu diincar polisi itu…" kataku kebingungan.

"Kau tak perlu menyelesaikannya juga sudah terjawab kok. Lagipula dia emang rada-rada kok." Jawab Kagami yang seakan-akan membaca pikiranku.

"Baru ingat, menurutmu, peluang bisa start awal didepan Nakajima dengan kondisi mobilku yang sekarang bagaimana?" Tanyaku.

Kagami pun langsung menghampiri ke mobilku untuk melakukan pengecekan. Dia pun menghubungkan sesuatu ke lubang untuk pengecekan mobilku. Dia langsung melakukan pengecekan dan…

"Hm… peluang untuk bisa start depan Nakajima itu 1:2 kalau dia tidak pakai nos dan 1:15 jika pakai nos." Kata Kagami.

"Sudah kuduga. Susah sekali buat melawan Crown dengan tenaga 520HP gitu." Kataku sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Namun kalau boostnya dinaikkan sedikit, mungkin bisa start didepan dia sih. Risma-san…" Katanya berhenti sejenak. "Tapi aku tidak bisa membuka akses untuk meningkatkan boostnya. Sepertinya terkunci oleh system keamanannya." Tambahnya.

Kemudian aku mendengar suara mesin yang familiar ditelinga, pada saat aku melihatnya, ternyata Rizki sudah pulang. Setelah ia keluar dari mobilnya, aku pun berusaha menghampirinya dan meminta untuk melakukan rubahan _setup_ untuk Neonku.

"Tumben itu Neon kau minta rubah lagi. Kau mau lawan siapa?" Tanya Rizki.

"Sebenarnya… Aku mau membantumu untuk melawan Razor. Jadi sekarang aku mau lawan Nakajima Seiri sih nanti malam." Jawabku.

"Nakajima Seiri? Oh peringkat 49 itu? Sepertinya stage 2 bisa diunlock sekarang." Kata Rizki.

"Hm? Stage 2?" Tanyaku.

"Iya. Diprediksi bisa tembus 280 sih. Tapi topspeed naik sedikit dari 260 ke 268 km/h. tak masalah?" Tanya Rizki balik.

"Kalau akselerasi pas start naik tak masalah. Ya kan, Kagami?" Kataku.

Kagami pun menganggukkan kepalana sebagai tanda setuju. Aku pun merasa senang karenanya. Performa Neonku sepertinya bisa melebihi daripada Crown itu, mungkin.

Rizki pun mengeluarkan laptopnya yang biasa dipakai buat setup mesin Neonku, lalu dia menghubungkanya ke lubang yang sebelumnya dipakai Kagami untuk mengscan performa Neon. Dia membuka beberapa aplikasi dan melakukan beberapa perubahan untuk meningkatkan tenaga. Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, dia membawa Neon ke atas mesin _dynoo_ dan begitu selesai mendengar mesin meraung, aku pun mendapatkan kertas yang isinya merupakan grafik tenaga dan torsi yang dihasilkan mobilku itu.

Setelah melihat ke grafik itu… aku pun kaget karena tenaga yang dihasilkan melebihi ekspetasi yang diperkirakan tembus 280dk ternyata bisa mencapai 291dk.

"Ternyata salah setup buat stage 2nya. Tapi ini lebih dari cukup sepertinya." Kata Rizki.

Salah setup? Tapi menurutku ini sudah lumayan sih. Karena menurutku ini bisa membuat peluang didepan pun lebih besar daripada masih menggunakan 250 dk.

Aku pun memutuskan untuk memanjakan diriku sebelum serius untuk melawan Crown itu nanti.

=w=

Rockport District, 9:45 PM

Aku pun sudah berada di tempat perjanjian dengan Nakajima Seiri. Terkadang saat menunggu ini membuatku mudah tegang. Apalagi ini adalah momen membalap setelah kurang lebih dua tahun tidak membalap. Apalagi aku sekarang ini lagi diincar polisi saat ini. Semoga si Nakajima cepat datang sebelum polisi itu datang mengejar Dodge Neon ini.

Rockport District, 9:52 PM

Tujuh menit telah berlalu, dan aku pun mendengarkan suara mobil mendekat. Begitu melihat ke arah sumber suara, ternyata Nakajima Seiri pun sudah datang dengan... tunggu, mobilnya beda dari data yang disebutkan Kagami. Dia datang dengan Ford Fiesta ST! Padahal datanya menunjukkan kalau dia pakai Toyota Crown Athlete. Semoga saja Fiesta itu bisa dikalahkan.

Nakajima pun menghampiriku untuk sekedar perkenalan sejenak. Aku pun menanyakan kenapa dia tidak menggunakan Crownnya. Dia menjawab, Crownnya dalam overhaul transmisinya karena beban tenaganya terlalu besar dan dia pun mengatakan kalau Fiestanya ini masih baru dan belum dimodifikasi. Karena surat-suratnya baru saja dia terima.

Mendengar alasan dari Nakajima Seiri pun membuatku sedikit lega. Namun tetap saja rasa cemas masih ada. Mungkin karena melihat mobilnya berbeda dengan data yang diterima Kagami. Lalu Nakajima mengajak diriku untuk segera menuju ke tempat balapan. Aku pun langsung masuk ke mobil karena Fiestanya langsung jalan.

Beberapa menit kemudian, kami pun sudah sampai di garis start dengan beberapa mobil parkir di pinggir jalan. Banyak sekali yang menonton. Terlebih banyak yang menggunakan mobil yang tergolong lebih kenang dari Neon ini. Sepertinya, mereka juga bagian dari Blacklist ini. Lalu, kacaku diketok oleh seseorang yang ternyata temannya Mugi, yakni Ritsu.

"Yo, kabarnya kau bakal naik ke peringkat 49 ya?" Tanya Ritsu.

"I, iya Ritsu-san." Jawabku.

"Tenang aja, asal kau bisa mengeluarkan kemampuanmu yang itu, pasti gampang mengalahkannya." Bisik Ritsu.

Lalu, Ritsu kembali ke rekan-rekannya yang juga menonton. Oh, Mugi-san juga ikut nonton. Kalau begini aku gak bakal mengalah dalam balapan ini.

Seseorang yang bertugas menjadi pemberi aba-aba pun berdiri diantara mobil kami. Dengan bahasa isyarat dia menyatakan untuk segera memanaskan mesin karena balapan akan dimulai. Aku pun menginjak pedal gas berkali-kali untung menudahkan menentukan putaran mesin yang dipakai untuk start. Nakajima pun melakukan hal yang sama. Setelah beberapa detik mesin kami meraung, pemberi aba-aba pun mulai berhitung. Aku pun berusaha untuk menahan putaran mesin di takometer di angka 4. Begitu pemberi aba-aba menggerakkan tangannya kebawah, aku pun langsung melepas kopling dan mobil pun mulai berakselerasi cepat. Namun... tidak untuk Nakajima Seiri. Entah mengapa mobilnya tidak mau bergerak.

Lalu sekilas dia pun keluar dari mobilnya dan melihat asap keluar dari mesin Fordnya. Aku pun melambatkan mobil dan membawanya kembali ke garis start. Begitu aku menghampirinya, dia pun terlihat kesal karena mobilnya mengalami kerusakan yang bahkan susah diketahui penyebabnya.

"Sial! Mobil baru padahal aku pakai buat ngebalap langsung rusak gini!" Sahut Nakajima kesal.

Aku pun mencium bau gosong disekitar mobilnya. Rasanya seperti ada yang terbakar. Tak lama kemudian muncul api dari interior mobilnya Nakajima. Sekejak para penonton masuk kedalam mobil mereka dan mengeluarkan pemadam api yang bisa dibawa untuk berusaha memadamkan api.

Aku pun membantu usaha pemadaman dengan memandu yang membawa pemadam api itu ke titik-titik yang diprediksi menjadi sumber api. Untung bisa bergerak cepat. Tidak tahu apa yang terjadi kalau mereka hanya diam saja dan sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing.

Si jago merah yang sempat nonggol dari mobil Nakajima pun akhirnya bisa dipadamkan. Namun, kebakaran kecil ini membuat Nakajima tidak bisa menjalankan mobilnya. Nakajima pun mengajakku untuk berdiskusi.

"Sebenarnya, dengan kerusakan seperti ini, aku tidak bisa membalap. Apalagi mobilku yang biasa dipakai belum selesai. Dalam aturan Blacklist, jika dalam balapan memperebutkan peringkat, yang peringkatnya diperebutkan mengalami masalah pada kendaraan apalagi sampai terbakar... maka yang menantanglah mendapatkan peringkat secara otomatis. Kau tak keberatan kan jika kau langsung ke peringkat ke 49 tanpa melawanku kan?" Tanya Nakajima.

Aku berpikir sejenak...

"Dengan begini, kau langsung menyerahkan peringkatmu ke aku dan... kau bakal turun ke peringkat 50?" Tanyaku balik.

"Ya... itulah konsekuensinya." Jawab Nakajima.

Aku pun menerima konsekuensinya Nakajima karena aku langsung naik peringkat secara drastis dari 220 ke 49. Begitu Nakajima mengumumkan kekalahan yang disebabkan oleh masalah teknis yang dialami mobilnya, banyak pembalap jalanan yang menonton pun kecewa. Namun, beberapa yang menonton pun memakluminya karena repot untuk memadamkan api yang tiba-tiba muncul dari Fiestanya itu.

Sementara itu, tiga pembalap liar yang menggunakan S2000, M5 dan Silvia yang parkir agak menjauh dari keramaian tampak sedang mengomongkan sesuatu.

"Sepertinya, dia bisa jadi penyelamat kita dari mandeknya prestasi kita disini." kata pengendara S2000.

"Maksudnya Rin?" Tanya pengendara M5.

"Ya, kalau kita kalah, maka kita bisa keluar dari jeratan Razor dan mungkin bisa bergabung dengan tim dia." Jawab Rin, si pengendara S2000.

"Tapi, apakah dia bisa mencapai posisi dimana dia bisa melawan kita nanti?" Tanya Karen, Pengendara Silvia.

"Mungkin saja. Lagipula syarat untuk melawan kita juga tidak menyulitkan bagi dia." Jawab Rin.

"Darimana kau tahu?" tanya Nao, pengendara M5.

"Karena... bountynya sejajar dengan peringkat 1 di Blacklist, yakni Razor." Jawab Rin.

Nao dan Karen pun awalnya ragu dengan jawaban Rin, namun mereka akhirnya setuju. Kemudian mereka masuk kedalam mobil mereka dan pergi meninggalkan keramaian itu.

* * *

Tinggal satu chapter lagi dan next chapter membuat rating pindah ke M wkwk


End file.
